Chosen Of Mana
by yu-gi-ohlove3
Summary: What if Lloyd was the chosen as well as a girl, what would happen. Will the world implode? Will Cruxis rule the world with their age of life less beings? What would happen? This will have family fluffiness between Kratos and Lloyd, Zelos will still be a pervert but not a big one.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales Of Symphonia if I did you could keep both Kratos and Zelos and fight with both on your team an there would also be a one on one match with them in angel form, I do however own my two OC's Koumori and Tsuki so don't steal or take them.**

 **Me: Well this would be my very first TOS fanfic and I hope it will be good and that people will like it.**

 **Koumori: Oh a new fandom sweet. The people that will read this story and that read her other stories she will continue in Yu-gi-oh! she just had this idea in her head okay.**

 **Tsuki: Well this is the summary: What if Lloyd was the Chosen as well as a girl what would happen.** **Will the world implode? Will Cruxis rule the world with their age of life less beings? What would happen? This will have family fluffiness between Kratos and Lloyd, Zelos will still be a pervert but not a big one. (This will basically follow the story line.)**

 **Me: Well this will be the story I haven't played the game in over a year but I can remember quite a bit about it that it's not funny. This will end up being a long story and at points I will have you guys guess but at times I won't.**

 **Warnings: Language and Genderbent Lloyd.**

* * *

 **Chapter one: The Chosen of Mana**

Lydia's Pov

"Lydia!"

"Lydia!"

"Lydia Irving wake up!" Shouted a voice right in front of her.

"Gah I'm awake professor!" I said jummping when I heard the professor shout at me and I drop the two water buckets as well then go and sit down next to my two best friends Genis and Collet.

Genis is a elf that came to the village when he was only two and his older sister, they both have blueish/silver hair that is spiky and blue as the ocean eyes but Genis is shorter than his sister and always wears light blue shorts and shirt while his sister wears orange and black.

Collet on the other hand is a very happy and perky girl that has long blonde hair and sky blue eyes, she always wears a white and blue dress and overcoat and she is clumsy as heck, I mean she put a Collet sized hole in the school wall but she is like a sister to me.

Now onto me I have long wavy chocolate brown hair with aburn streaks in it and russet eyes I always wear red but i have some color other than that I wear a red jacket with alot of buttons on it with a black tank top under it and a white tank under that one elbow length red fingerless gloves, a red mini skirt but it's not trampy like some girls wear black thigh high tights with knee length red boots and to top it off I have my mothers cruxis crystal on my left hand under neath bandages. I'm the tallest in my trio of friends then it's Collet then Genis, and the oldest in the group at 18, Collet 17 and Genis 16.

"..Dia how about you answer the question." The professor said glaring right at me but I didn't hear the question she asked at all.

"Sorry professor I wasn't paying attention." I say scratching my neck with my hand.

"Alright lets have some one else answer the question the how about you Genis you can answer sence the chosen isn't paying any atention to the class." The professor Raine said tossing a stick of chalk in her hand up and down.

"Yes Ranie, The Hero Mithos put an end to the ancient war in the Holy Ground of Kharlan." Genis said answering the question that Raine asked.

"Correct. The Hero Mithos then formed a pact with The Godess Martel to seal away the desians and to bring peace to the world." Raine said continuing to the answer.

"But the desians came back and are making everyone suffer!" Someone in the back class said.

"We covered that in class last time remember. When the seal weakens the Desians reapear to wreak havoc on the world." Raine said answering the stupid statement tha the kid made.

"I-I knew that professor." The kid stutered.

"Now sence today is a joyious day why don't we have the chosen answer why it is." Raine said looking at me after sitting down at her table.

"Okay. Today is the day of Prophecy were The Godess Martel will send a oracle to the chosen of mana to start his or her quest to bring mana to the land."  
I said telling the first bit then continuing to the rest. "On the day of Prophecy a heveanly oracle is sent to the Chosen of Mana and to get to this oracle the Chosen has to undergo a trail of sorts before they start their journey of regeneration across the world. The journey of regeneration is a journey the Chosen of Mana takes to save the world, by passing the trails of the Godess Martel were the summon spirits wake up, the Desians are put away and mana is restored to the world." I said finishing then sitting down.

"Correct I should think the chosen would know that one." Raine said praising me. "Now to the next subject." Raine said but just then a bright flash of light that came from the temple.

"Alright class it looks like the time for the Oracle is here. I will go to the temple you kids stay here and study on your own." Raine said starting to walk out of the room but I stopped her.

"Wait professor I'll go with you." I said getting up out of my seat and going over to her.

"No Lydia you stay here with the others okay, if that was the oracle the holy priests will get you so stay here." Raine said pushing me back to my seat and going out of the door.

Sigh, I wait for tweenty minutes before I get up and start heading out of the room to go to the temple but I hear my friends behind me.

"Lydia we can't go Raine said stay here and study on our own." Genis said speaking up before Collet could ask what I'm doing.

"Come on Genis that was the Oracle and I'm the Chosen so I ahve to accept it weather Raine said to stay or not, so I'm going yuor coming with me." I said dragging my two friends behind me to go outside.

"Hey were is everyone?" Collet asked before me or Genis could but then we all see frank coming to us.

"What are you kids doing out of school the Desians just came by here headed to the temple." Frank said stopping in front of us and getting a hug from Collet because that is her father who has short blonde hair and sky blue eyes and is wearing a white button up shirt and a pair of brown pants.

"Were all going to the temple to get the oracle." I said dragging Collet back to me and heading to the exit of town.

"Alright looks like I can't stop you but take these apple and orange gels to help." Frank said handing us 10 of each gel then making sure we are fine to go to the temple.

The thing I didn't mention before was I am a swordswoman, Collet is has rings and Genis is a mage with magic.

"Okay lets go!" I said running out of town with Genis on my right and Collet on my left and we defeat any monsters in our way to the temple. About half an hour later we get to the temple and rest for a minute to get our breath back so we can proced to the stairs but we then hear shouts, magic being cast and screams so we run up the stairs and see a bunch of Desian creeps threating Philhidra Collet's grandma.

* * *

 **Me: What do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Review please and tell me.**

 **Koumori: This is pretty good you should continue it so we can all learn what will happen and instead of just Kratos appearing next chapter there will be two others with him you just have to guess who you get two guesses.**

 **Tsuki: Shadow will have it follow the story line but with a few twist's and turns here and there but other than that it will be purely the story.**


End file.
